The Apple Doesn't Fall Far from the Tree
by Klaus'sGirl
Summary: 21 years in the future, everyone's kids are at Shadow Falls Academy. But even though everything turned out great for the original gang doesn't mean that their children are safe. Join Adeline as she falls in love, new villains arise, and has to deal with life in the supernatural world, one that isn't fully accepting her as a special kind of chameleon. What will this life bring?


**I do not own the Shadow Falls world, only my OC's. **

* * *

**_Set about 21 years in the future, _**

**_-Kylie and Lucas got married and had a kid: Adeline Holiday Parker. Kylie works at Shadow Falls as a counselor and part-time teacher, and Lucas works for the FRU  
_****_-Holiday and Burnett's kid was named Matthew James, and they both are still at the school  
-Perry and Miranda got married and had Rose Kylie Gomez. They are both work at the school, Miranda as a teacher and Perry on security.-Della works with the FRU may come into the story but don't know._**

* * *

"Adeline? Is that you?" Matthew asked into the night. He was supposed to meet the girl in the woods for their date. They had grown up together, although he was four years older. Adeline's mom, Kylie Parker, was his godmother, and Holiday, his mom's, best friend. He couldn't remember not being in love with the chameleon.

"I'm here." He heard her voice with his vampire hearing, not much further. When he came into the clearing, he saw her lying down on a blanket watching the stars. He paused for a moment watching her. He knew that if she was a vampire at the moment, she would hear him, or a were she would smell him, but seeing as how she didn't respond, she wasn't either.

"Were." She said answering his internal question. He saw her glance up at him. Her long blonde hair was sprawled out around her head, and her bangs were getting on the long side, but he liked it that way. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce into his soul. She was wearing tight dark skinny jeans, and a short sleeve light pink T-shirt. The full moon was in a few days, so her body was more toned and defined. Even when in another supernatural pattern she changed around the moon. She almost always was a were around this time, so she could change with her dad, Lucas Parker.

"Are you coming over or are you just going to waste all of our time staring at me?" She asked bring me out of my mind. Matthew walked over and laid down next to her.

"Sorry." he said, kissing her. The rumble came almost immediately from her chest. It was a were thing, the closer to the full moon, when with a potential mate were's would make this rumbling noise to entice their mate. She pulled away rather abruptly. He knew she was waiting to have sex, but it didn't stop the flutter of disappointment but he pushed that away.

"So, how was your day?" She asked, trying to get off the unspoken topic and seeing the hurt in his eyes. Matthew worked part-time at the camp/school for supernaturals with his parents, Burnett and Holiday James, and part-time at the FRU, Fallen Research Unit, a part of the FBI that dealt with supernatural.

"Good, did some finance stuff with dad. And updated the security stuff with Derek." Matthew said, putting his arm around his girl, pulling her close to him. "How about you? How was classes?"

"Boring. But Aunt Miranda was being hilarious. As always." They continued to talk about trivial things for another hour, until Adeline's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered without checking the caller ID.

"Adeline Holiday Parker, where are you?! It is past midnight!" She rocked up into a sitting position. It was her dad.

"Um.. I'm with.. um.." She was so surprised that she couldn't think of anything to say. Due to the age difference and that Adeline is still in school, her parents aren't ok with them being together, not that it was ever said outright like that but it was implied, not that her dad was ok with her dating anyone. That was also made very clear.

"Your with a boy aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question. "Its Perry's kid isn't? I saw the way he was looking at you earlier. Like father like son." Lucas rambled on the other side of the phone as they packed up the blanket.

"No daddy. No boys. I was just um.. dealing with a ghost." Yes like mother like daughter, she was a ghost whisperer. Not that Matthew minded, his mom was one and his dad could sense them. But it sure did shut Lucas up.

"Well, then. Come home now. If you need help with the.. ghost.. your mom will help." He said the word as if it hurt to say. Even though Adeline said it didn't hurt how much people hated the whole ghost whisperer thing, Matthew knew her well enough to see the rejection and hurt register in her face before it was gone.

"Yes daddy. I'll be home in few." She said hanging up on her dad. "Would you mind, whisking me away on your white stallion?" She asked causing Matthew to smirk at the hidden innuendo. "Oh shut up! I meant vamp speeding me home." She said, but there was a hint of wanting in her eyes, that he chose to ignore. Instead he picked her up, bridal style, and speed them away from their little spot. He put her down far enough from the house, that it would look like she had been out walking. Just before she left she kissed him, it quickly turning into a passionate kiss. The low rumble reverberating threw her body only turned him on more. When his hand slipped under the material of her shirt, to touch the warmth that came with being a werewolf, only amplified by his lack of warmth due to his being a vampire. She grabbed his hands, and pulled away, the wanting still in her eyes.

"I really need to get back. I love you Matthew James." She said giving him a hug. She wasn't short, but Matthew was tall enough that he was able to rest his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you too, my Addy." he said kissing the top of her blonde head. When they released she turned and walked down the path towards her house. His own house was down there but he was going to wait a bit, so as to not raise suspicion. She was walking with an intentional sway of her hips so her perky little butt swayed even more. She was baiting him and she knew it. He groaned, and he could hear her giggling as she moved away. She turned around, walking backwards, and blew him a kiss.

"Goodnight Matty." She said, even though she should have been out of ear shot, he still picked it up.

"Goodnight. Addy." He said walking into the woods.

_**What did you think of my first chapter, please review! **_


End file.
